Wide bandgap semiconductor switches may be utilized as electronic switches for power terminals of high voltage semiconductors operating at higher frequencies and temperatures relative to conventional semiconductors. The wide bandgap semiconductor switch has a low threshold voltage and high saturation velocity resulting in relatively quick transitions between ON and OFF states relative to conventional semiconductors. Conventional gate drive circuits only control activation and clamping of the wide bandgap semiconductor switch utilizing a secondary switch. The conventional gate drive circuits do not control a rate of rise of the gate, but simply activate the producing voltage spikes and/or oscillations (e.g., ringing). Thereby, there is a need for a gate drive circuit to operate the wide band gap semiconductor switch through a Miller plateau region.